El Pasado
by Charlie Romo
Summary: Cuando Tina Väinämöinen es descubierta por Mathias, un asesino de sangre fria que busca recuperar su legado, lo único que le queda es escapar. En un largo viaje termina por caer en la casa de Berwald Oxenstierna, pero ¿Qué sucederá entre los dos jovenes? ¿Cómo logrará Tina escapara de Mathias?
1. Prologo

**Hola, gente bonita :) **

**Este es mi primer fic, y es de mi primer trauma de la vida, o sea, Suecia y Finlandia, ojala les guste :9**

**Summary:**

_"Yo siempre trate de huir, pero el siempre me seguia. Siempre que me alcanzaba, lo quise cambiar. Pero nunca se puede cambiar el pasado."_

**Notas:**

**Pairing: _Sweden x Fem!Finland. (Berwald Oxenstierna x Tina _**_**Väinämöinen)**_

**No usare el acento de Berwald, el que tiene los apostrofes :(**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA NO ME PERTENCEN D:**

**Prologo:**

Aun recuerdo cuando me fui de casa.

A ninguno de mis padres les importo. Simplemente fue, el tomar una maleta, caminar hacia la puerta, abrigarme y salir. No supieron cuando me pase el umbral de la puerta, solo camine. El frio era soportable y la luna me mostraba aquella cara que tanto me gustaba ver. Me mostraba que no tenia nada de que asustarme. Solo tenia que caminar y caminar, y encontrar algun lugar para seguir mi camino.

Claro, no fue por alguna pelea con ellos.

Yo queria a mis padres. Pero ellos no mostraban interes alguno en mi. Y eso me decepcionaba a veces. Las personas decian que yo tenia un gran corazon, porque a pesar de todo, yo seguia con ellos y los seguia queriendo. Siempre argumente que tenian problemas, como todas las personas.

Pero como ya mencione, no fue ese el porque me fui de mi casa.

Todo habia comenzado cuando yo estaba en el colegio. Era mi ultimo dia de clases, ya no iria de nuevo. Cuando yo tenia quince años. Comence a guardar mis cosas y me dio la sensacion me miraba. Pero hice caso omiso de la situacion, yo ya queria tener mis vacaciones.

Sali del recinto escolar, despidiendome de mis compañeras y compañeros. Las vacaciones estaban a unos cuantos metros, y yo ya sentia la libertad en mis pulmones. Sali y senti una carga menos pesada. Ya habia sido la graduacion y ya no tendria de que preocuparme. Tome el reproductor de musica y deje que entrara a mis oidos, limpiandolos de las formulas, las teorias y todo lo demas. Solo estabamos el sol, el aire, la nieve, la musica y yo.

No tenia idea de que aquel dia perfecto se iria a arruinar tan rapido.

* * *

En mi familia habia una pequeña reliquia. Muy importante. Era una Cruz de Hierro. Como yo era la unica hija de mis padres, decidieron darmela y me dieron la tarea de cuidarla. Yo, como la ultima descendiente de la familia Väinämöinen, tenia que cuidarla hasta que tuviera hijos. Y aunque los primeros quince años de mi vida fue facil, en aquel momento suplique por un hermano mayor para que la tuviese en sus manos.

-¿Donde la tienes?-Me pregunto jalandome de los cabellos y golpeandome contra la pared.

-No lo tengo aqui.

-Yo se que si. Siempre la traes, en tu cuello.-Su voz tenia algo calido, pero esa calidez quemaba.

-Hoy no...hoy no quise traerla.

-No me mientas, cariño.

-¡Que no la tengo!-Me exaspere.-¡Sueltame, Mathias!

-Basta, cariño. No quiero tratarte mal.

-¡Y no me llames cariño!

Le golpee y eso hizo que me soltara por un momento. Despues se agacho y me volvio a ver con una mirada que no implicaba nada bueno.

-Perfecto...por ahora te creere. Pero mañana, aqui mismo, a esta misma hora. Quiero que me la traigas.

-¿Para que la quieres? Es solamente un accesorio.-Estaba claro que no era asi.

-Tiene un...cierto valor para mi.

-¿Y si no quiero traerla?

-Te afrontaras a las consecuencias.-Mathias saco algo brillante de su casaca y por el brillo de la punta, supuse que era un cuchillo.

-No te atreveras...

-No me retes, Väinämöinen. Una vez esa cruz fue de mi familia. Y hare todo por recuperarla. Asi, que si no me la traes mañana...te aseguro que pasado mañana no veras de nuevo la luz del sol, y quieras o no, la cruz volvera a ser mia.

-Mathias..por favor, no quiero llegar a esos extremos.-Me estaba helando. No de la temperatura, sino de aquellas frias palabras que decia.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No me retes, Tina. ¿Recuerdas a Antti?

Hace poco habian asesinado a un muchacho en las afueras, pero siempre pense que habia sido alguno de los locos pedofilos que habia ahi. Pero ahora veia a Mathias Køhler aceptando su culpabilidad. La sola idea de que el habia sido el asesino de aquel muchacho, me dio escalofrios. Si el le habia hecho eso a aquel joven de dieciseis años, ¿Que me haria a mi que era mas pequeña?

-Pero bueno, puedes irte ya. No necesito nada mas de ti. Aun.

Lo mire detenidamente y luego me volvi para salir corriendo de ahi. La nieve me golpeaba y hacia todavia frio. Faltaba mucho para que oscureciera y eso me daria una ventaja.

No le mencionaria nada a mis padres, con su ignorancia hacia mi, jamas me harian caso. Solo meteria cosas a mi mochila azul que acostumbraba a llevar cuando me iba de campamentos con mis padres o con mis tios. No queria arriesgarme a nada. Me saque la cruz del abrigo. Siempre la llevaba puesta. Siempre. Aunque dijera que no. Simplemente la ocultaba a los demas. La mire y la volvi a ocultar.

Tome solo cosas indispensables. Cinco cambios. Constaban de pantalones y camisas gruesas. Dos zapatos. Mis botas negras y otras de repuesto. Ropa interior. Una bufanda que llevaria en el cuello. Y tome mi caja de ahorros. No era la gran cosa, pero sobreviviria. Baje las escaleras y escuche que no habia nadie ahi. Camine rapidamente hacia la alacena y cogi varia comida. Despues de eso, mire la casa. Seguia siendo acogedora como siempre, pero yo ya no podia seguir ahi.

Camine hacia la puerta principal y me di cuenta de que todo lo que tenia habia sido demasiado, y que terminaria volviendo a los cinco metros. Lamentablemente, no fue asi.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se. Es muy poco, pero en realidad es solo una especie de prologo.**

**Si me tardo mucho en escribir los capitulos es porque estoy haciendo mis proyectos del cole o mi curso de jefas :) Espero que les haya gustado...al menos mi prologo.**

**Y dejen un hermoso Review :D estare eternamente agradecida con ustedes XD**


	2. Sol de Medianoche

**Hola, gente bonita :) **

**Ya escribi el 1° capitulo (ya que el otro era solo un prólogo) de mi primer fic y espero que les guste :)**

**Notas:**

**Los siguientes capítulos ya no son narrados por Tina :)**

**No usare el acento de Berwald, el que tiene los apostrofes :(**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA NO ME PERTENCEN D:**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Sol de Medianoche.**

Ya extrañaba verlo.

Hace mucho que no veía uno, y, a esas alturas, era lo que más necesitaba. Una noche como esa valdría la pena. No dormiría, solo esperaría a verlo. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a no dormir en aquellas noches especiales como esa. Y ya había pasado mucho desde que salió.

"Tal vez, Mathias no se acordará de mi. _Kaikki tulee olemaan hyvin.*"_

Ese era su más grande consuelo, pero...ya había pasado un poco de tiempo y muchas veces se preguntaba por qué habia podido sobrevivir. La comida se le estaba acabando, y la ropa estaba cada vez mas sucia. El cabello se había vuelto un constante problema ya que se enredaba en las puntas...pero la Cruz estaba a salvo. Debería haberla escondido. ¡Pero que estúpida! Esa era la respuesta. Pero luego recordo que hubiera sido mala idea, porque terminaría como el joven Antti.

Tendría tiempo después para pensar en eso. Se puso los auriculares y se sentó en aquella banca.

Solo veria aquel hermoso sol de medianoche.

Era uno de los fenómenos que mas le gustaban, se sentia confortable y le recordaba mucho a su hogar, como siempre lo había recordado. Y además, le recordaba que el verano ya iba a llegar.

Sin embargo, no le gustaba para nada en donde estaba. Habia tomado muchos medios de transporte y en realidad, no sabía el cómo habia llegado a Västerås, Suecia, si en donde vivía era muy lejos, en realidad. Vivia en la ciudad de Tampere, en Finlandia, y no sabia como se las habia ingeniado para llegar allá. Muy apenas habia ido a Nokia.* Bien, ahora se hallaba en un pais muy distinto (y si, se habia llevado su papelería, no sabia cuando podría usarla) en el que se crió aunque debia admitir que Suecia era un lugar tremendamente hermoso.

Ahora ya podia pensar bien, tenía que apañarselas para conseguir un lugar en donde dormir definitivamente, y si podría un pequeño trabajo, ya que esa Cruz que tanto le daba problema, tenía que estar a salvo, mientras sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que Mathias la quería. Espera. ¿Y si Mathias les había hecho algo a sus padres? No. No podría. La del problema era ella y Mathias sabía que sus padres la ignoraban completamente. No tendría de que preocuparse.

Pero...¿Y si sus padres ya la estaban buscando?

"Sabía que tenía que haber dejado una nota". Su mente infantil vagó un poco.

Se fue del lugar en donde veía el sol de medianoche y siguio caminando. Se sujeto el cabello en una coleta y trató de buscar un lugar en donde dormir, al menos.

* * *

-¡Mamá! Son casi las nueve de la noche.

-No exageres, Berwald. Tu hermano es el que..._  
_

-¿Peter? Peter no hace nada, solo tiene que poner las cajas y ya.

-Anda, deja de gritar como una _liten flicka* _y ve con Björn para que le entregues la última carga. Además, hoy hay sol de medianoche. Así que deja de lloriquear.

-Como digas, mamma.-Terminó con una sonrisa.

Berwald Oxenstierna caminaba con el viento de verano para ir con Björn, como comúnmente lo hacía. Vivia con su madre, Ada y su hermano adoptivo, Peter. Su padre había fallecido hace tiempo y él, junto con su familia eran los encargados de levantar el negocio familiar, que era el entregar paquetes...algo asi como ser carteros. Bien, a Berwald siempre le tocaba ser el cartero, mientras que a su hermano, quien era cuatro años menor que él, le tocaba ayudarle a su madre a empaquetar e introducir los paquetes en el negocio.

Claro que, Berwald siempre se quejaba de su suerte.

Vivir en Västerås, no era tan díficil. Era una pequeña ciudad que no rebasaba los 200,000 habitantes, así que no era complicado entregar los paquetes. Sólo se había puesto un sueter color azul y usaba sus anteojos de siempre, se ponía una bufanda y salía en su pequeña motoneta para entregar. (Las noches eran frias, incluso en verano)

Sin embargo, era de noche y Berwald, por más grande y valiente que pareciera, le tenia un poco de miedo a la oscuridad, gracias al cielo, que esa noche habría sol de medianoche. Subió los paquetes en la parte trasera y los ató bien con su cuerda elástica. A sus diecisciete años, aquel trabajo le agotaba un poco. Pero ver aquel sol de medianoche en el puerto no estaria nada mal. Además tenía que ir hasta allá para llegar con Björn, uno de sus mejores amigos. En realidad, el paquete era para su padre, que era pescador, pero aprovecharía un poco para hablar con Björn.

El aire comenzaba a enfriar, y supuso que era mejor cubrirse mas con la bufanda.

Miró el reloj y vio que se había tardado un poco, porque eran las nueve y media. Pero el sol lo acompañaba, todo estaba bien, aunque se veía un poco oscuro como era de parecerse. No tenía nada que hacer, aquel día habían empezado las vacaciones, mas que ayudar a su madre y a su hermano.

-A veces solo se pide un poco de aventura.-Se dijo hacia sus adentros.

Llego a casa de Björn. Era una casa pequeña hecha de ladrillos rojos, y al parecer, a simple vista resultaba confortante. En efecto, la atmósfera por dentro era de lo mas comoda. Pero no podría igualarse a la de su casa, ya que ahi olia un poco a mar, mientras que su casa tenía un olor a hojas y libros viejos (?). Llamó a la puerta y el joven de cabello negro alborotado le abrió la puerta.

-¡Berwald!-Le tomó de la mano.-¿Cómo estas?

-Medio muerto de frio...pero de ahi en mas, todo bien.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aqui?-Pregunto el chico con un toque burlón en la voz.-¿Qué no le tenías miedo a la oscuridad?

-Cállate.-Sonrió.-¿Ésta tu padre? Es que, mamma...

-Si...dejame hablarle.

-Eres el mejor.-Se acomodó los anteojos.

-Yo lo se.

* * *

Del otro lado, una cansada Tina se recostaba en el piso, en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, enfrente de la casa de Björn. El sol pegaba perfectamente ahi, y se la pasaria bien. Además no se veía completamente, no la regañarían de nuevo por infringir en el espacio público. Abrió su mochila y vió el último paquete de galletas que le quedaba, pero no tenía tanta hambre, así que se lo dejaría para el desayuno y por ahora dormiría.

-Mamma dijo que la disculpara por el mal estado...pero es que...

-No importa, hijo. Es usable, mientras sea usable, todo esta bien.-Le puso unas monedas en la mano.

-Gracias.-Sonrió.

Tina había visto a un joven, que parecia ser un cartero, del otro lado de la calle. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y dos ojos azules, que se escondian detrás de unos anteojos. Vestía un abrigo color azul y era muy alto. A la vista parecía intimidante, y por un momento ella sintió miedo. Como si estuviese viendo a Mathias otra vez. Pero luego dejó de pensar y se dió cuenta de que se le habia quedando viendo al chico. Hizo caso omiso y se acomodó la mochila como almohada.

Le entró un escalofrio y se dió cuenta de que no se podía dormir. Tal vez era porque la luz del sol aún estaba ahi. Aún asi, siguió recostada. Entonces, vió que el joven se miraba la muñeca y supuso que tenía un reloj. Se pusó de pie rápidamente, necesitaba saber la hora.

-Hola.-Dijo ella caminando hacia donde estaba él.-Oye...¿Tienes hora?

Berwald se había quedado atónito. ¿De...de dónde había salido aquella chica? ¿Y por qué vestía así? Primero, no se veía como alguien del pueblo. Conocía a casi todos y nunca había visto a alguien como ella. Tenía puestos unos pantalones y un suetér color negro. Ademas, vestía una bufanda algo desgastada y tenía el cabello maltratado sujeto en una coleta.

-Esto...si, si, claro.-Se miró el reloj.-Son las...¡Madre mía! Es tarde...lo siento...son las nueve con cuarenta.

-Gracias.-Tina se volvió y caminó de nuevo hacia el callejón.

A Berwald todo esto se le hacia muy raro.

¿Qué hacia esa chica a esas horas en un callejón? ¿Estaba perdida, acaso? No tenía pinta de ser de ahi. Además, se veía un poco mas joven que él, quizá de unos quince o catorce años. Tal vez...

-¡Oye!-Gritó Berwald del otro lado de la acera.

Ella se volvió lentamente y miró al chico de anteojos.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Preguntó en todo seco.

-No.-Ella sonrió, muy tranquila.-Mi casa esta muy lejos y...no. Simplemente, no.

-En serio. Aún me queda tiempo y...

-Yo también hablo en serio. No, gracias. Gracias por tu oferta. Pero no.

-Vamos...

-¡No!-Gritó ella exasperada.-En primer lugar...ni siquiera tengo en donde estar. Mi casa esta demasiado lejos y si regreso...si regreso será un gran riesgo.

Berwald no quiso preguntar. Su madre le habia enseñado a no meterse en lo que no le importaba.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?-Preguntó el chico, sin pensar. Sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Berwald sabía que su madre no lo dejaría. Pero solo sería una noche. Una noche. Además podría quedarse en el cuarto de paquetes...o en su habitación. La mera idea le daba escalofrios. Su madre jamás permitiría que la chica se quedara y mas por el hecho de que fuese chica. No la dejaría dormir ni con Peter ni con él. Además, seria incomodo para ella quedarse en el cuarto de paquetes.

-No quiero incomodar a tu familia. Pero ya lo he dicho. Gracias, de todos modos.

¿Cómo podia estar tan tranquila? Además, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella asi? Se veía realmente demacrada y tenía unas ojeras predominantes. Su cabello estaba de lo peor y...

-No...-Dijo él con un toque de amargura.-En serio. No te conozco...pero, creo que llevas tiempo asi...y, no te haría daño una cama o...algo asi...no importa.

Ella escuchó la palabra "cama" y se volvió rápidamente. Esta bien...había sido un poco orgullosa, pero un poco de buen descanso no le haría mal.

-Esta bien.

-Perfecto...sube.-Dijo el secamente.

-Espera.-Corrió hacia el corredor por su mochila.

Berwald la tomó y la amarró en la parte trasera con la cuerda elástica. Se subió ella primero y luego el chico. La chica lo abrazó por detrás y él arrancó el motor. A duras penas podía abrazarlo y por alguna extraña razón, al joven le agradaba.

Y ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir. Tina se había quedado dormida en la espalda del joven.

Y todo eso...ocurrió en un sol de medianoche.

* * *

**Notas finales :3 :**

**_Kaikki tulee olemaan hyvin:_ ****Todo saldrá bien.**

**Nokia es un pueblo vecino a Tampere.**

**_liten flicka: _niñita.**

**Bien, aqui esta el primer capítulo :D espero que les haya gustado. **

**Y dejen un hermoso review...estaré agradecida con ustedes eternamente :D**


	3. Transformación

**Hola, gente bonita :) **

**Ahora si, les doy gracias por sus follows :) me agradan mas que cualquier review (DarkMinene9, el tuyo me ayudo a corregirme, y gracias, en serio)**

**Ya tengo el 2° capitulo, y es que la inspiración me ha traido como burro en primavera y no la puedo dejar ir :**

**Notas:**

**No usare el acento de Berwald, el que tiene los apóstrofes :(**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA NO ME PERTENECEN D:**

**Su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz :) (bendito sea el hombre)**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Transformación.

Berwald pensó en todas las excusas que podría crear para que la joven se quedara a dormir al menos una noche. No podía dejarla ahi. Se veía tan joven, tan débil. No. No podía dejarla ahi de nuevo. Pero tenía que convencer a su madre. Su madre jamás dejaria que la chica se quedara a dormir. Simplemente, la habitación de su madre era algo estrecha, Peter sería muy molesto, y que ella durmiese en su habitación, le incomodaría.

"Tal vez en la habitación de paquetes."

Era sencilla. Ahi se guardaban la mayoría de los paquetes. Pero había una pequeña cama ahi, para cuando la tía Ayden se quedaba a dormir en las vísperas. Sin embargo, la tía ya había fallecido, pero sería muy díficil sacarla de aquella habitación.

Berwald siguió pensando. ¿Qué podría hacer? No tenían una sala de estar, la sala de estar la ocupaba el mostrador y se había convertido en el local. Primero, ¿Por qué se había ofrecido? Quizá, porque...quizá porque era lo que su mente le decía. Y Berwald siempre le hizo caso a su mente. Además un poco de ayuda para alguien, no le haría mal. De hecho, le daba una gran satisfacción.

La chica se movía detrás de él. Y conforme pasaban las calles, ella se aferraba mas a él. "Tal vez este teniendo una pesadilla." Pensaba el joven. No sabía por lo que aquella cajita llena de misterios habia pasado. Siguió manejando la motoneta. Faltaba menos para llegar. Unas cuantas calles y estaría en su casa.

Tina se despertó cuando sintió que el chico se había detenido.

-Ya...¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó ella con somnolencia.

Berwald no contestó. Simplemente se quedo quieto en su asiento, mirando hacia adelante. Como si estuviese perdido.

-Esto...¿Ya llegamos?

-No.-Dijo con su acento intimidante.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te detienes?

-No se que voy a hacer.

-¿Hacer de que?

-Mi madre no dejará que entres.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se había ofrecido a llevarla? Estaba perfectamente bien en aquel callejón con su mochila y sus cosas. Y ahora solo era: "Mamá no va a dejar que entres."

-Perfecto.-Se volvió para desatar la mochila.-Me voy.

-¿Qué?

Berwald reacciono rápidamente y la tomó de la mano, para que dejara de desatar la mochila.

-No me toques.-Dijo ella bruscamente.

Él la solto y ella terminó de desatar la mochila.

-Yo nunca dije que no te podrías quedar. Solo que mamma no te dejara entrar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hago aqui?-Se puso la mochila en la espalda y miro a Berwald.

-No te preocupes, la distraere y luego entraras.

-Lo que no quiero...

El joven la miró, suplicante.

"Solo será una noche, Tina. Una noche."

-Esta bien.

Berwald sonrió hacia sus adentros. Después de todo, saldría bien.

* * *

Mathias estaba harto.

Aquella chica si que era inteligente. ¿Cómo era posible? Había hecho de todo para poder encontrarla y tener esa Cruz a su alcance. Estaba tan cerca. No tenía una idea de las mentiras que había dicho, de las actuaciones que tenía que hacer para tener a los padres de Tina a sus pies.

Pero aquella chica lo había vuelto loco.

Ninguna de sus víctimas se había atrevido a desafiarlo así. Tenía muchos tipos de tortura. La primera, era hablarles amablemente con un toque de masoquismo en la voz. Pocos se confiaban, pero la mayoría, terminaban más aterrados y lo que a él le encantaba eran los gritos de dolor y locura que sus víctimas lanzaban al aire. Pero Tina no había hecho eso. Ella lo había retado.

"¡Suéltame, Mathias!"

Aún podía recordar a Tina golpeándolo en el costado y como la había soltado. Era imposible. Él era Mathias Køhler, uno de los jóvenes más complicados por sus raíces. Venía de Dinamarca, y su sola presencia inspiraba confusión. Era una persona agradable con un GRAN lado oscuro. Nadie lo conocía asi, todos lo conocían con su máscara de el chico excelente que jámas dañaría una mosca. Entonces, si tenía el respeto y el miedo...

¿Por qué no logró intimidar a aquella joven, que incluso era más pequeña que él?

Recordaba el olor de su cabello rubio. Tan penetrante como el olor de las azucenas blancas. Tan tóxico y venenoso. Sus ojos violetas con un toque de marrón. Eran tan extraños y exóticos. Su piel, blanca. Era la joven perfecta. Pero no le importaba. Él lo único que quería era aquella Cruz. Ya después se encargaría de la chica.

* * *

Berwald llamó a la puerta y salió su madre con la pijama ya puesta.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde, Berwie?

-No me llames así, mamma. Y no es tan malo.

-Ya, anda, entra a la casa.

-¿Ya estabas dormida?-El joven preguntó, dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Pero estaba apunto de hacerlo.

Berwald se preparó para lo que iba a decirle...le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, hasta que Tina le pudo dar una buena solución.

-Bueno mamma, me quedaré un rato aquí, tengo que hacer unas cosas y...

-¿Qué cosas?

Berwald era alguien excelente para mentirle a las personas. Solo se ponía una gran capa de indiferencia y de algún gesto intimidante, y daba a entender a todos que todo lo que decía era verdad. Podía engañarlos a todos. A todos...menos a su madre. Ella tenía algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo y de alguna forma, podía sacarle la verdad. La intimidad y la indiferencia, no funcionaban con ella.

"Es el contacto visual. O tal vez practicó algún tipo de hipnotismo...". Era lo que el joven sueco acostumbraba a pensar.

-Björn me pidió que le buscara unas cosas...y creo que hay algo en la habitación de paquetes.

-Esta bien. Y si te quedas dormido, ya sabes.

-Solo espero que la tía no me haga nada.

Su madre bufó y subió las escaleras. Después, Berwald se aseguró de que ella hubiese entrado y por un momento, agradeció que la habitación de su madre estuviese detrás de la casa.

-Ya puedes entrar.-Dijó en un susurro mientras asomaba la cara por el umbral de la puerta.

Tina salió detrás de la motoneta con todo y su mochila. Tenía pánico por entrar a una casa a la que no tenía permitido, pero el plan que ella pensó, había salido a la perfección. Por ahora.

-Anda, entra. Mamma ya entró a su habitación.

Tina corrió hacía la casa y cuando entró, sintió una gran satisfacción y una increible comodidad. Era como si estuviese en un lugar en el que había estado antes. Era demasiado rústico y hermoso. El olor a las cartas y a los libros viejos le llegaba a alguna parte de su mente. Se había enamorado por completo del recinto.

-Algo sucio y viejo. Pero...

-¿Estas bromeando?-Ambos hablaban entre susurros.-Este lugar es increible.

-¿Tú crees?

-En serio. Es genial que vivas aqui.

Berwald sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, acompañame, te enseñare donde dormiras.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de paquetes. Era la última del pasillo. A Tina le dió la impresión de que la habitación de paquetes era de lo más misteriosa, y a Tina, le gustaba mucho el misterio. Berwald tomó la llave de la habitación, y sintió que los años se salian por aquella puerta. Caminaron por el pequeño laberinto de paquetes hasta llegar a la pequeña cama que estaba entre las columnas de cajas.

-Es todo lo que tengo.

-No importa. En realidad, se ve muy acogedor.

-¿Alguna duda?

-Dos.-Alzó dos dedos.-Primera. ¿Dónde esta el baño?

-Es la puerta de enfrente.

-Ah...y segunda...-Se lamió los labios.-¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

-Berwald. Berwald Oxenstierna. ¿Y cómo debo llamarte yo?

Ella lo pensó por un momento y miro a aquel chico. Le parecía sumamente atractivo. El cabello rubio oscuro largo con un toque de rebeldía, sus ojos azules. Nunca había visto unos ojos semejantes, lástima que estuviesen detrás de unos cristales.

-Tina. Tina Väinämöinen.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada. Berwald se había ido a dormir y Tina aprovechó cada momento para salir. Tomó sus tijeras, unas vendas que se había llevado del botiquín y se metió en el baño. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa color negra, también.

Se miró al espejo y vió cuanto había cambiado. Su cabello estaba de lo peor. Enredado y quebrado, incluso se veía más oscuro. Tenía unas grandes ojeras. Y su piel parecía ser un poco más morena. Es decir, ya no era tan pálida como antes.

Cogió las tijeras y se cortó un mechón de pelo hasta por encima de las orejas. Hizo esta acción hasta tener el corte de un chico. Después, metió el cabello en la bolsa negra. Le hizo un nudo y la dejó en el suelo. Luego se desembarazó de la ropa que tenía puesta y comenzó a pasarse aquella venda por sus pechos. Agradeció que fuesen pequeños.

Ya estaba listo. Ahora, solo quedaba con convencer a su madre.

* * *

**Me tarde mucho, lo sé:( Pero es que me estoy volviendo un poco loca con Curso y la secundaria. Y sé que es un poco corto, pero no tengo el suficiente tiempo. Aún así, trataré de actualizar un poco más rápido.**

**Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc, dejen un hermoso review o den un follow. Estaré eternamente agradecida :)**


	4. El joven de ojos violetas

**Hola, gente bonita :) **

**Lo sé, a veces puedo tardar en escribir un capítulo, pero es que la escuela y el curso y...pff...el punto es que como ya escucho de nuevo FOB y Panic! At The Disco, ya me he inspirado mejor. Como sea, ya escribí el cuarto capítulo y es solo para ustedes :)**

**Como verán, cambie la imagen de portada de mi Fanfic, y quiero aclarar que no me pertenece, sino a bubblegum_kiss un usuario de fanpop:9 (Bubble, si te pasas por aquí, quiero decir GRACIAS)**

**Notas:**

**No usare el acento de Berwald, el que tiene los apóstrofes :(**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA NO ME PERTENECEN D:**

**Su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz :) (bendito sea el hombre)**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El joven de los ojos violetas.

Berwald había descansado muy bien en esa noche. Pareciera que aquel sol de medianoche le hubiese hecho algún bien. Y luego recordó lo que había pasado aquella noche soleada.

Llevó un paquete al padre de su mejor amigo.

Una joven le preguntó la hora.

Se ofreció a llevar a la joven a su casa.

Hospedó a la joven.

Conoció a Tina Väinämöinen.

¿Ahora que haría? Su madre descubriría en algún momento a la joven y..."Berwald, quedas castigado lo que te resta de tu vida." Ada no le dejaba hospedar mujeres por la simple razón de que era algo amoral, además del espacio. Su madre era una mujer muy conservadora, a pesar de que fuese el siglo XXI. A él no le molestaba, pero si pensó que tal vez estaría muerto para el atardecer.

Pero volvió a pensar en Tina. A pesar de que su aspecto era lamentable, era una joven muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro largo, sus ojos violetas decían algo en silencio y su forma de hablar tenía algo que resultaba hermoso a oídos del chico.

-Cálmate, Berwald.-Se dijo a si mismo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que se había despertado, cuando alguien golpeó ferozmente su puerta. Berwald se levantó, pensando en quién era el causante de tanto escándalo, y cuando abrió la puerta, vió a Peter con su pijama de anclas puesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú me dijiste que tenía que tocar la puerta para entrar a tu habitación.

Berwald a veces se olvidaba de que Peter llevaba poco tiempo en aquella casa.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero no tienes que hacerlo como si llevaras un pilar en las manos.-Bufó.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Mamá encontró a un niño en la cama de la Tía Ayden!

-¿Qué?

Esto desconcertó completamente a Berwald. ¿Un niño? Pero si Tina se había quedado a dormir en la cama de la Tía Ayden. Todo lo que le pasaba en la cabeza por ese momento, no fue precisamente bueno. Peter y él bajaron las escaleras tan rápido, que Berwald casi se tuerce un tobillo.

Llegó al pequeño comedor y vió que había un joven de espaldas sentado en una de las sillas y su madre estaba enfrente de él.

-Llegaste a tiempo, Berwald.

-Ma...mamma, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya te llego, feo, Berwie.

Berwald estuvó a punto de espetarle un "callate", pero su madre caminó hacia donde estaban los dos y miró a Peter. Berwald supó enseguida que estaba en problemas.

-Peter, es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación. Si quieres dormir un rato más hazlo.

-Gracias, mamá.- Peter no le llamaba "mamma" como Berwald.

Peter corrió hacia las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Y luego la mirada de Ada se posó en Berwald.

-Ahorráte las molestias y dime qué castigo me darás. O si acaso me matarás, o si me dejarás sin descencia.

-Primero, ahorráte tú los pretextos y dime qué significa esto.-Señaló con la mirada al joven que estaba detrás.

El joven se volvió y Berwald quedó más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba. Ahi había un joven de cabello rubio oscuro cortado hasta debajo de las orejas. Parecia un corte muy torpe. Pero debía de admitirlo, ese corte le quedaba de maravilla. Y un par de ojos violetas.

"¿Tina?"Pensó.

-Hola, Berwald. ¿Recuerdas...Tino?-La joven parecía tener la voz un poco ronca, como si hubiese cogido un resfriado.

-Hmm...hola Tino. Mamma, él es Tino...

-Ahorráte las presentaciones.-Ada se escuchaba enojada.-Sólo quiero saber, ¿Por qué lo metiste a la casa?

-Es que yo...

-Disculpe, Sra. Oxenstierna. Fue...fue mi culpa.-Carraspeó.-Berwald, yo quise explicarselo, en serio. Sra. Oxenstierna, yo estaba solo ayer y, no tenía en donde dormir, entonces, cuando me iba a acostar enfrente del puerto...y, Berwald...

-¿Eres de la calle?

-¡NO!-Exclamó con un toque femenino.-Quiero decir, no. Pero...por ahora no tengo en donde dormir.

-No te preocupes, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, Tino. Pero no entiendo por qué lo metiste así como si nada.

-¡Porque tú siempre me has dicho que hay que ayudar!-Berwald no sabía que excusa darle.

-¡Pero no seas excesivo, por el amor de Dios, Berwald!

-No se preocupe, Sra. Oxenstierna. Yo sólo me iba a quedar ayer. Hoy me iba a ir.

Tina sabía que hacía mal estando ahí. Pero quería quedarse ahí. Era muy cómodo, había una cama, un baño, comida y...buena compañia.

-Solo tomaré mis cosas.

Tina caminó rápidamente hacía la habitación de paquetes y tomó su mochila. Trató de hacer que sus cosas de "chica" no se vieran a simple vista y salió casi corriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Berwald. Igualmente, Sra. Oxenstierna.

Llego hasta la puerta y cuando tocó el pomo, una voz surgió detrás de ella.

-No, hijo. Te quedas aquí.

A Tina se le iluminó la cara. Y, si hubiera visto a Berwald, sabría que a él también. El primer impulso de la chica, fue lanzarse hacia aquella mujer de mediana edad, pero se contuvo al recordar que ya no era Tina. Ningún indicio de que ella era mujer.

-_Paljon kiitoksia*,_ Sra. Oxenstierna.

-No te revuelvas, hijo. Solo llamame Ada.-La miró recelosa.-Estarás aquí un mes, y luego veremos.

-Haré lo que sea. Se cocinar, cargar, escribir, envolver...

-Le ayudarás a Peter a envolver. Tendrás una paga. Pero...quiero que nos cuentes tu historia primero. Luego...luego hablamos de la "logistica".

* * *

-¿Ninguna noticia, Mathias?

-No, tío. Pero cuando la encuentre, me las pagará.

Mathias colgó el teléfono. Estaba desesperado. Necesitaba volver a Dinamarca con esa Cruz y Tina no se dignaba a aparecer, y lo peor del caso era que ultimamente los padres de la joven no prestaban atención a lo que pasaba.

-Tenía razón. Nunca le hacen caso.

Una brisa le pasó por la cara. Se acomodó el cabello y soltó un bufido. Si seguía buscando en Tampere y sus alrededores, no llegaría a ninguna parte. Tenía que pensar. Y...si tal vez la chica se había ido a Suecia. No lo sabía en realidad, no conocía las expectativas de aquella joven. No tenía ni la menor idea de a donde podia llegar Tina. Pero cualquier cosa para conseguir la Cruz.

-No importa si muero en el jodido intento. Esa Cruz volverá a ser mía.

* * *

-Y eso es todo.-Terminó Tina con una sonrisa mientras comía el último bocado de panqué.

-Entonces, ¿De Estocolmo?-Preguntó Ada.

-Claro. Me costó mucho venir aquí. Pero necesitaba un cambio de aires y como que...lo demás salió mal. Aunque admito que aquí no hay nada de malo. Es muy confortable.

Pareciera que Ada y Tina fueran mejores amigas de toda la vida, aunque Ada estaba engañada por el disfraz de Tino. Lo hacía bien. Sin embargo, para Ada había algo que no le entraba bien. Y sobre todo, por el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

-¿Y cómo es Estocolmo?-Preguntó Peter, ya que el olor de los panqués lo había despertado.

-Es...bonito, supongo. A mi punto de vista es muy bonito. Los edificios y todo. Una ciudad muy interesante.

A Berwald todo esto se le hacía muy extraño. Tina estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo, parecia que ella también fuese una maestra para las mentiras. Sin embargo, no sabía que era lo que hacía para que todo le saliera tan bien. No daba detalles, pero todo era tan fluido y tan real.

-Bien. Tino, yo lavaré esto. Ve a instalarte. Berwald, acompañálo. Peter, tú ayúdame con la mesa.

Peter soltó un bufido de resignación mientras los dos jovenes iban a la habitación de paquetes. Tina iba tranquilamente por el pasillo de sobres que llevaba hacía la pequeña cama y luego sintió que alguien la cogia por el brazo. Berwald la volvió bruscamente hacía él.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Eso la intimidó demasiado.

-¿Ha...hacer qué?

-Convencer a mamá, vestirte de hombre. Todo...todo eso.

-No...no lo sé.-Tina estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía del joven. Se soltó.- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

En parte tenía razón, la mismisima presencia de Tina le causaba un escalofrío enorme a Berwald. No tenía idea de porque. A simple vista, el intimidante ahi, era Berwald, pero Tina era intimidación para él.

-No, claro que no.-Se vistió de nuevo con su indiferencia.-Solamente me sorprendió.

-Ya veo.

Tina caminó hacía la pequeña cama y dejó la mochila a un lado, en donde estaba la mesita de mesa y sentía como la mirada de Berwald estaba sobre ella.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?

-No te estoy mirando, "Tino".

-No seré descortés contigo, Berwald.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso yo lo estoy siendo?

Tina no contesto, simplemente camino a un lado de Berwald, pero la sabana se enredó y se resbaló, tomando a Berwald de los hombros. Lo que pasó fue muy rápido.

Tina acostada en el piso.

Berwald encima de ella.

Sus rostros a unos cinco centímetros de distancia.

Ambos ruborizados.

No sabían que hacer, pero el uno como el otro, sabían que era confortable y a la vez incomodo estar así.

-¿Qu...quieres quitarte?

-Se dice con permiso.

-Y tú eres el que habla de modales. Que gentil.-Agregó ella con sarcasmo.

-Yo siempre lo he sido. No me conoces, "Tino."

Y en aquella posición comprometedora, ambos se dieron cuenta (en su subconsciente) que algo en ellos se había en encendido. Ahora solo faltaba saber que era.

* * *

**Me tarde mucho, lo sé:(Pero ya he dicho que sé que es un poco corto, pero no tengo el suficiente tiempo. Aún así, trataré de actualizar un poco más rápido.**

**1. paljon kiitoksia: muchas gracias en finlandés.**

**Una notilla, finalmente le agregué un poco de romance a la cosa, pero parece que la relación entre los dos es un poco brusca, aunque recuerden que del amor al odio hay un solo paso C;**

**Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc, dejen un hermoso review o den un follow. Estaré eternamente agradecida :)**


	5. El pequeño danés

**Hola, gente bonita :) **

**Pues, hoy no tengo nada que agregar, a decir verdad, ME TARDE DEMASIADO, pero ya les prestaré atención porque ya acabaré mi curso y mis proyectos aún pueden esperar. Así que ¡Tinwald Team! (:D**

**Notas:**

**No usare el acento de Berwald, el que tiene los apóstrofes :(**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA NO ME PERTENECEN D:**

**Su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz :) (bendito sea el hombre)**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El pequeño danés.

El niño de cabellos rubios jugaba al lado del mar. Su vida había sido de lo mejor, tenía un padre, una madre. Todo era algo hermoso, y, a pesar de su corta edad, nunca cambiaría aquellos recuerdos por ninguna de las riquezas del mundo. Sólo eran ellos dos junto con su hermano.

-Hola, Mat.-El niño de once años se acerco a su hermano.

-Hola, _ældste bror*.-_Mathias contestó con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Su hermano solo sonreía al igual que él. Iba vestido como de costumbre, con uno de sus abrigos guindos, sus botas cafés y su cabello bien peinado. Ah, y su Cruz de Hierro en el cuello. Frederik era el mejor hermano mayor de todos, y siempre estaría con él. Pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Te gusta el mar, hermanito?

-Me encanta.-El niño se acomodó su pequeña boina café.-Cuando sea mayor, tendré muchos barcos y seré el cápitan de todos. Luego encontraremos todos los tesoros más grandes jamás encontrados.*

Frederik esbozó una risita. La mente infantil de Mathias vagaba mucho, pero no le importaba. Su hermano crecía a la perfección y se convertiría en una gran persona. De eso se encargaría él. ¿Qué si era muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas? Era SU hermanito. Nadie le haría daño.

-¿A ti te gusta el mar, Frederik?

-No mucho. Pero si a ti te gusta estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Se acercó a Mathias y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, estrechandólo contra sí.

Después de todo, la vida de Mathias era perfecta.

* * *

Era de noche, y hacía frío. Mucho frío.

Mathias se preguntaba el por qué existía el frio. Muchas personas le habían mencionado que este era la ausencia de calor en el ambiente. No lo sabía. Nunca prestaba atención a las materías de la secundaria. Eran muy tediosas, toda una pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras pensaba eso, se cubria con las gruesas cobijas color carmesí. A veces, él daría cualquier cosa por vivir en un lugar cálido. Donde el aire fuera cálido y la luz fuera su cobijo.

Siguió vagando en su mente.

De repente, se escuchó uno de esos ruidos. Si. Uno de esos ruidos que te despiertan en la noche y no sabes si desesperarte o poner esa característica cara de pánico. Uno de esos ruidos, que sabes que no llevan a nada bueno. Aquellos que no dejan a tu mente en paz.

Tal vez, si hubiese sido un rechinido o los arboles de fuera, tal vez, no se hubiese asustado y, simplemente, hubiese vuelto a sus pensamientos. Pero no. Este había sido distinto. Fue el de la puerta principal abriéndose. Pero no como comúnmente se abría, sino, como cuando se rompe algo. Luego, un disparo. Y luego, el llanto de su madre. Luego escucho que su hermano entraba rápidamente a su habitación.

-Mathias.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa, Frederik?-Su voz semi-infantil tenía un toque de terror.

-Nada. No pasa nada. Necesito que entres debajo de la cama.

-A mi no me trates como a un niño, hermano. Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Frederik no quería que su hermano supiera la situación. Está bien, su hermano ya no era aquel pequeñajo al que le gustaba ver el mar. Él ya era alguien mayor, pero aún así era muy impulsivo.

-No preguntes. Entra debajo de la cama. Rápido.

-¿Y mamá? ¿Qué pasa con papá?

Frederik no respondió y Mathias entró a regañadientes. Estaba oscuro, y a pesar de tener catorce años, le daba miedo. Estaba en un estado antes del pánico que su mente, en realidad, no podía procesar las cosas con claridad. Entonces, cuando supusó que Frederik entraría con él debajo de la cama, escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Y junto con ellos, unas voces en un idioma que no lograba entender.

-Dános la cruz.

-Nunca.-Frederik respondió en el idioma de los extraños. A Mathias le sorprendió que su hermano entendiera aquel idioma.

Lo siguiente fue algo que por más que Mathias trató de borrar de su mente, jamás lo logró. El charco de sangre. La mano flaccida de su hermano y los hombres que tomaban aquel pedazo de bisutería que hasta que cumplió los 16, cuando entendió su verdadero valor.

No entendía él por qué de la situación. Podía haber sido cualquier persona. Pero, ¿Su hermano? ¿Su _ældste bror? _Era su mejor amigo, además de ser su hermano. Y ahora, aquellos finlandeses terminaban con su joven vida.

* * *

-Sobrino.

A decir verdad, a Mathias nunca le había agradado su tío cuando era más joven. Siempre le había dado una pinta espantosa, de alguien de la mafia. No. No le agradaba para nada. Le daba miedo. Pero era la única forma de que algo cobrara justicia.

-Supe lo de mi hermana. Lo siento.

-No tienes nada que sentir, tío Morten. Esos finlandeses algún día lo pagarán.-Dijo él, que aún conservaba sus pensamientos inocentes.

El tío Morten miró a Mathias desde su escritorio. El joven de cabellos rubios tenía el antebrazo lleno de sangre de su hermano, al igual que la mejilla. No sabía si decirle la verdadera razón, pero era joven y tenía que aprovechar aquellos impulsos que tenía el chico. Porque sabía que dentro, muy dentro, aquel chico era tremendamente impulsivo, con una gran energía que lo haría ser un gran...líder, por así decirlo.

-¿Los finlandeses se llevaron algo, Mathias?

Mathias no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Pero, ahora que lo mencionaba, recordó que su hermano se arrancó la cruz de hierro que acostumbraba a llevar. Y luego, cuando su piel del cuello se abrió por aquella cuchilla, aquellos hombres le quitaron lo que alguna vez había sido de su hermano difunto.

-Si. La cruz de hierro de Frederik, ¿Por qué?

-Esa cruz tiene más influencia en las personas de lo que te imaginas.

* * *

Ahora estaba ahí. En aquel país que lo único que lograba era traumarlo un poco más. Pero recuperaría lo que era de su hermano.

Por la razón de que era su hermano.

**Bueno, a varias personas les quedó la duda de la historia detrás de Mathias y, ahí está. Pero aún no saben la verdadera función de la cruz y...para qué la quiere el tío Morten. HAHAHAH, los dejaré con la duda un buen rato.**

**1. _ældste bror: Hermano mayor._**

**El siguiente capítulo ya hablará de Tina y Berwald, pero es que no tenía inspiración. Pero ya me estabilizé.**

**Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc, dejen un hermoso review o den un follow. Estaré eternamente agradecida :)**


	6. El Otro Huésped

**Hola, gente bonita :) **

**Les tengo una buena noticia, YA TERMINE MI CURSO C: Y lo mejor es que ya falta menos para vacaciones, así que les dedicaré más tiempo. **

**Sé que mis capítulos no son lo suficientemente largos, pero prometo que ya los alargaré más, después de este, y es que quería tenerlo ya para ustedes, Aún así, estoy satisfecha con él. Además, quise agregar a una personita que descubrirán conforme avance.**

** Parece que indirectamente tratará de sabotear a Berwald y Tina :3 **

**(Nota: Me encantan los triángulos amorosos)**

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen :I**

**Su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz :) **

* * *

Capítulo 5: El otro húesped.

Tina estaba haciendo su trabajo de los paquetes mientras Peter los movía de lugar.

Le gustaba mucho estar ahí.

Peter la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación y no mostraba indicio alguno de sospechar que Tino, en realidad era mujer. Pero, al igual que Ada, sospechaba que no era de Suecia.

Habían sido, tal vez, los mejores 2 meses de la vida de Tina. La casa era maravillosa y, cuando iba a explorar con Peter, incluso había notado que era más grande de lo que parecía ser. Peter era un niño extraordinario, y ya se había ganado su confianza, incluso la de Ada. Hubo veces en las que Tina sentía que su vida en Finlandia, había sido otra y que Mathias sólo había sido un mal sueño.

El trabajo que tenía le gustaba, no era pesado, y, aunque no tenía la paga que ella esperaba, tenía al menos unos cuantos ahorros para que cuando tuviese lo suficiente pudiera salir de ahí y buscar otra casa. Y la suficiente edad. Además, la compañia era lo mejor que podía tener.

Peter le encantaba. Para ser un niño de doce años, tenía un pensamiento increíble y siempre buscaba por más. Eran exploradores, y, lamentablemente, había tomado un cierto comportamiento materno hacía él, haciendo que el chico tuviera ciertas dudas.

Siempre dudaba. Notaba como era con él, y a veces, Peter podía pensar que su comportamiento era el de...el de una chica. Pero luego comenzaban a hacer bromas y no le quedaba duda alguna, pero luego pensaba que su hermano se comportaba extraño cuando él estaba cerca.

Y así era. Berwald y Tina peleaban la mayoría de las veces. Si no era porque él entraba sin permiso, era porque Tina había acomodado mal las cajas, y sino, se hacían muecas cuando comían, cosa que también notó su madre. Y es que, esa chica había sacado a Berwald de contexto. Hubo veces en las noches, cuando ya era tarde en las que se ponía a pensar en la chica de quince años. No, por Dios, no sería así de pedófilo. Aunquen o era mucha la diferencia de edad, peroaún así, eso iba en contra de sus "principios". Madre, parecia una colegiala confundida.

Él ya tenía la mitad del pie en la puerta de los dieciocho años. No. Tenía que actuar con madurez. Está bien. La chica podías er un terrible dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando, pero nadie mejor que él, sabía que sólo lo hacía para molestarlo.

Pero le gustaba. A veces se preguntaba como serían aquellas vacaciones si no se hubiese encontrado a Tina. Pero es que Tina era una caja llena de misterios. Y él quería saber a quién habían hospedado.

Peter miraba a "Tino" acomodando las cajas, tratando de memorizar sus facciones y sus gestos. Aún faltaba mucho para que aquel que se había transformado en una especie de mejor amigo para él se fuera, pero aún así, le apreciaba mucho.

-Listo, Peter.-Tina rompió el silencio con uno de sus intentos de voz masculina.

-Bueno, ahora que ya terminamos, podrás ayudarle a Berwald a enviar cada uno.

La chica palideció ante aquella orden. ¿Ir con Berwald a entregar paquetes? Aún recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que fue a entregar paquetes con Berwald. No. No volvería a ir con él.

-Peter, lo siento, pero tengo que darme una buena ducha. Ayer, Ada me pidió limpiar los engranajes y aún tengo aceite en los brazos.

-Bueno, en ese caso déjame decirle que no iras.

Lo de los engranajes era verdad, pero ya no tenía aceite en los brazos, eso si, quería darse una ducha, Berwald le había dicho que alguien vendría de visita, y aunque no se podría arreglar tan bien como si fuera chica, no quería verse tan mal.

-Peter...

-¿Qué pasa, Tino?

-¿Tienes idea de quién vendrá hoy a visitarnos?

-Por supuesto que si, es mi...

* * *

Tina ya se había ido del mostrador, ya que Ada había hecho de comer. Se había lucido. No es que ella no cocinara bien, pero era extraño que se comportara así con aquella visita.

"¿Sería alguien importante?"

No lo sabía.

Caminó hacia la habítación de paquetes en el pequeño recinto de la "Tía Ayden" y se había encargado de quitar las cajas que estaban en lo que antes había sido un baño, para que lo pudiera usar en vez de ir al de arriba, así no podría ser descubierta.

Sacó sus ropas más presentables y se metió al pequeño cuarto de baño. Se quitó el súeter color azul y los pantalones semi-ajustados que se acostumbraba a poner. Se miró en el espejo y se dió cuenta de como había cambiado. No sabría que hacer si crecía más.

Su cabello había crecido como era obvio, si acaso podía acomodarselo detrás de las orejas, y por un momento pensó que si ella hubiese sido hombre, tal vez hubiese considerado salir con él. (?) Luego, le echó un vistazo a sus brazos, que, si alguna vez habían sido flácidos y flacuchos, ahora comenzaban a tener cierta musculatura por cargar los paquetes.

Se quitó la venda y notó como habían crecido sus pechos. Si seguían creciendo, en algún momento, ya no los podría ocultar, pero agradecía que ya iba a hacer más frio, eso significaba más ropa, pero, ¿Y cuándo volviera a ser verano? Además, las caderas se le habían ensanchado y ahora si estaba adquiriendo la forma de una mujer.

Finalmente, se desembarazó de las últimas prendas que tenía puestas, o sea, unos pantaloncillos interiores de hombre (Más valía prevenir que lamentar) y los calcetines a rayas de colores.( Eso ni de broma lo iba a dejar de usar) Después giró las llaves y entró al pequeño cuadro que limitaba el área de la regadera.

Sintió como el agua corría por su piel y notó que había sanado de los moretones y las heridas y raspones que en algún momento estuvieron en riesgo de infectarse ya eran simplemente unas líneas de cicatrices. Ya no habría de que preocuparse.

El agua le dió una idea.

Tenía que aprender a defenderse. Los dos meses en los que había sido húesped de los Oxenstierna, se dió cuenta que tal vez se habían transformado más que en una familia para ella, pero como cualquier individuo de una familia, siempre tienes que dejar el nido.

Y sabía que tenía que irse en algún momento. Pero sabía que Mathias la estaría esperando. Así que sólo le quedaba buscar una manera para defenderse, no le daría jamás la Cruz de Hierro. Además de ser una reliquia, era un pedazo de bisutería con mucho poder, y en manos equivocadas...ni siquiera se quería imaginar lo que pasaría.

Se limitó a escuchar el agua golpearse contra el suelo y con su piel.

Se sacudió el cabello.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Alguien con un aire de superioridad, humildad y caballerosidad a la vez. (¿Imposible, no?) Una persona que con una sola palabra podría hacer que varios corazones a la vez se pararan y latieran al compás de sus versos en prosa. Alto, pero no como Berwald, de complexión delgada y piel blanca. No como la nieve, sino, como la leche con pizcas de azúcar morena.

-¡Peter, abre la puerta!-La voz de Ada resonó en la rústica casa.

El joven que estaba afuera con una pequeña maleta color azul rey con rojo, sólo esperó a que el niño abriera la puerta. Y así como la última vez que lo vió, hacía dos meses, notó que había crecido. Es decir, tenía el mismo cabello rubio desbaratado, y los mismos ojos azules como el mar de Bretaña, pero había crecido en su estatura, si acaso, en unos tres años o más, lo alcanzaría.

Era identico a él. Sólo que él era mayor, y sus cejas eran más pobladas que las del pequeño Peter. Y su cabello también era igual, pero sus ojos eran verdes, como esmeraldas.

Típico de la familia Kirkland.

-¡Arthur!-El niño se lanzó a brazos del mayor.

-Hola, Peter.-Sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.-¿Cómo estás, hermanito?

-Bien. ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

Arthur se quedó callado.

Se suponía que la custodía de Peter era de él, pero Arthur había tenido muchos problemas desde la muerte de sus padres y no podía cuidarlo, no pudo hacer más que darlo en adopción. El joven de veinte años (que en realidad, no los aparentaba) le sonrió.

-No pude, pero ya te prometo que lo haré más seguido.

No estaba seguro si podría cumplir esa promesa, pero Peter era su hermano. _His blood.* _Cuando se enteró de quienes eran los que lo habían adoptado, no pudo alegrarse más. Aquellas personas le darían el trato que se merecía, era un niño excelente y muy inteligente.

Si, estaba en buenas manos.

-Entra, Arthur.-Ada apareció detrás de Peter.

-Si, gracias. Oye, Pete.-Se dirigió al niño.-Te compensaré por los dos meses. Hoy y mañana me quedaré a dormir.

Al chico de doce años se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!-La voz de Berwald interrumpió en la pequeña habitación.-¿Mamma? ¿Ya sabías de ésto? ¿Qué pasa con Tino?

-¿Tino?-Arthur dudó.

-Sólo serán dos días, Berwald. Y no hay problema, ni que Tino fuese mujer.-Luego le habló a Arthur.-Es un joven de Estocolmo.

Berwald palideció ante lo que le había dicho su madre.

A él no le caía mal Arthur, sin embargo, había algo en él que no cuadraba, simplemente se saludaban y cosas así por Peter. Y ahora dormiría con Tina...la mera idea le dió escalofríos.

-Bueno, deja tus cosas en la habitación de paquetes. Peter, Berwald, ayúdenme en la cocina.-Luego se dirigió a Peter.-¿Y Tino?, hablando de él.

-Se está dando una ducha.

Ada asintió y los dos chicos caminaron detrás de ella.

El nerviosismo corrió por cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de Berwald, ¿Ahora qué pasaría?

"Ojalá que Arthur no se dé cuenta de lo que "Tino" es en realidad", pensó el chico lleno de pánico.

* * *

Tina había salido del cuarto de baño con una toalla. Sólo se había puesto los pantaloncillos interiores y la venda puesta, sin embargo, no se había puesto bien el vendaje, lo perfeccionaría en la cama, hacía las cosas mejor cuando estaba sentada.

No había peligro alguno, Berwald no estaba y Peter estaría en su habitación dibujando o haciendo sus cosas mientras Ada estaría en la cocina.

Suspiró.

Se paso la toalla por la cabeza y vio que tenía que hacer el vendaje, estaba muy flojo. Dejó la toalla en la pequeña mesita de noche y comenzó a escoger sus ropas, se pondría uno de los pantalones semi-ajustados, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y el mismo súeter azul. Se puso el pantalón.

Pero no notó que alguien había entrado a la habitación porque había sido demasiado silencioso. Ni que aquella persona estaba apunto de sangrar por la nariz porque acababa de ver a una joven de quince años en lo que sería su habitación con el pecho casi descubierto.

Tina se volvió y casi se desmayaba.

Ambos se habían quedado congelados.

Él no había visto a alguien tan perfecta como ella. Su cabello mal cortado era un defecto que no se notaba por lo hermoso de sus ojos violetas, ni su figura de joven mujer.

Ella, por su parte, pensaba que aquellas cejas enormes, lo hacían ver mejor de lo que ya era. Su cuerpo de adulto joven y sus ojos esmeraldas que la fulminaban con la mirada. Aquel joven que estaba enfrente de ella era jodidamente perfecto.

No sabían en que se encontraban hasta que Tina sintió una brisa en su pecho y cogío rápidamente la toalla para cubrirse. Se puso completamente roja y el joven que estaba enfrente de ella la miraba con admiración...y vergüenza.

-Así que...-Su voz tenía un toque seductor; esbozó una risita- ¿Tú eres "Tino"? Eres...eres una chica.

-No le digas a nadie. Sólo Berwald lo sabe.

-Hmm...ya veo.

Se acercó a ella y Tina casi comenzaba a convulsionar por la cercanía de aquel apuesto joven.

-Mi nombre es Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Soy el hermano de Peter.-Y una sonrisa de dientes perfectos se dibujó en la boca del joven.

-Yo soy Tina...ahora que ya sabes que soy mujer...Tina Väinämöinen.

-¿Väinämöinen? Oye...Ada dijo que eras de Estocolmo, eso es Finlandés.

Tina palideció ante aquel conocimiento.

-Bu...bueno, eso no lo sabe nadie. Supongo que sólo tú...

-¿Eres una mentirosa?

-Lo hago por seguridad.

El joven sonrió maliciosamente y Tina le devolvió la sonrisa junto con una ceja arqueada.

-Déjame ayudarte con las vendas.

Tina se ruborizó completamente y dejó el joven le ayudara a reforzar.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que no soy ni un pervertido ni un pedófilo, pero ese vendaje está terriblemente mal.

-¿Pedófilo?

-Tengo veinte años, querida. ¿No los aparento?

Arthur tocó uno de los omoplatos de la chica y ésta se estremeció a semejante contacto con su piel.

-A decir verdad, pareces de la edad de Berwald.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Quince.-Terminó ella con una sonrisa.

-No los aparentas.-Esbozó una risita. Hizo un pequeño nudo.-Listo, ya está. Eres todo un hombre.

Tina se volvió y se puso la camiseta blanca de manga larga seguida del sueter color azul. Miró al joven Arthur y sonrió, ruborizándose por haberlo conocido de aquella manera.

-¿No te lastimé?

Ella negó con la cabeza. A decir verdad, el chico había hecho un excelente trabajo. Ya no se veían los bultos. Sonrió.

-No, para nada.

* * *

**Está bien, me pegaré un tiro*PIUM* **

**Pero es que de alguna forma vino este pairing a mi cabeza, así que les preguntaré: ¿Berwald o Arthur? Soy mala, lo sé, pero es que no pude evitarlo, como sea...ahí esta el capítulo:3 **

**1. _His Blood: Su sangre.__  
_**

**El siguiente capítulo dependerá de que me contesten...si no lo hacen, me decidiré con un disparejo...(Lo sé, ésta cultura mexicana)**

**EEEEEEEN FIN, Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc, dejen un hermoso review o den un follow. Estaré eternamente agradecida :)**


End file.
